Kurokawa Tadayoshi (Alternate)
Kurokawa Tadayoshi is a and the Commander and Grand Kidō Chief of the Kidō Corps. For the 5th Seat of the 5th Division of a Pseudo-Canon Continuity Gotei 13, look here. Appearance Kurokawa is a man of average height with a toned body. His skin tone is that of an average British white human, his hair is rather unkempt and messy and his eyes are hazel in colour. Back in the Shinō academy, his hair used to be at shoulder length and was rather straight in contrast to how his hair is now. He currently wears a normal Shinigami shihakshou under his Kidō Corps attire, which consists of an ornate blue coat in the style of a captain's haori with a high collar on it, on the back of the haori is the symbol of the Kidō Corps, which is white in colour. Personality Kurokawa has a rather distant and analytical outlook on life, believing that the work comes before anything else, his cold demeanor usually makes others avoid him if they are not used to his behaviour. Since his participation in the Dark war, Kurokawa has opened up slightly, being much less formal and more casually friendly, especially to his friends. Since Kurokawa is in the Kidō Corps he is very secretive, despite being a lot less secretive than what the Kidō Corps is usually known for, he doesn't give out information to anyone unless instructed too, and stays quiet most of the time, he has however, shown to have strong friendships with the 2nd division captain Ikiryō Kuragari, Haruka Mewokuramasu and a solid, if not slightly lopsided friendship with Kaoru Shōki. He is known for his willingness to protect the others and he rarely backs down from opponents when he doesn't absolutely have to. He has been shown to take numerous blows to protect someone he cares about, he will however, immediately back down if told or ordered to. He also seems to carry a certain amount of pride, as he doesn't like being pitied or being looked down upon by his enemies, while he also doesn't do the same to them most of the time, he has become more provocative during the story arcs of the The Dark War Arc and the Spectre of the Past, especially after his hollowfication. Powers and Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: While his main strength lies in Kidō, Kurokawa has shown rather superb skills in swordsmanship, although his skill isn't as good as the fellow captains who specialize in the art, he is still able to fight effectively with just swordplay. Hakuda Combatant: Kurokawa is a competent fighter without the use of his Zanpakutō and Kidō, being able to fight against numerous average opponents bare handed, his skill against practitioners of the art is debatable, as his skill in Hakuda hasn't been shown fully, it has been implied however he can train with Ikiryō Kuragari, a master of the art, for an extended period of time. Keen Intellect: Because of his naturally analytical nature, Kurokawa is rather perceptive and is able to decipher an enemies attack pattern in an reasonable space of time, he usually is the first to take strategic action, boasting of an extremely quick wit. Above Average Strength: Due to his reliance on Zanjutsu and partially Hakuda, his physical strength is rather high, though it doesn't vary much to that of a normal Gotei 13 captain, his strength is vastly enhanced while donning his hollow mask, being seconded only to Ikiryō Kuragari's hollowfied strength. Enhanced Endurance: He is able to take multiple hits from enemies while still being able to effectively fight against his opponents, he can ignore light injuries with only mild irritation. His endurance is enhanced while donning the hollow mask. Kidō Master: Due to him being the Grand kidō Chief and the Kidō Corps Commander of the Gotei 13, Kurokawa is the most skilled Kidō user in the entire Gotei 13. He is able to use every Hadō and Bakudō spell without incantations and keep a large amount of power and control. Kuro uses Kidō as his main form of combat, being able to cast numerous spells rapidly, his style with using Kidō is to either act as support by using normal Hadō or Bakudō spells or to attack with by using his Zanpakutō ability of absorbing Kidō. While using his hollow mask his Kidō's power rises dramatically, with him being able to shoot off numerous sōkatsui's at a abnormal rate of fire, with all of the mid-level Hadō's making large explosions on impact. Shunpo Expert: Kurokawa is very proficient in the art of Hoho, being able to keep up with the other Shinigami captains with little effort and being able to track and follow skilled users, albeit with some difficulty. His speed is slightly enhanced while donning his hollow mask. Immense Spiritual Power: Being the Commander and the Grand Kidō Chief of the Kidō corps, Kurokawa has an immense amount of spiritual power. He possesses a dual-type spiritual energy due to him being a . His reiatsu glows an orange colour and it seems to be very warm and calming. Zanpakutō Ookami no Shoukan '''(狼白翔 Wolf of Redemption); When sealed, Kurokawa's Zanpakutō takes the form of an ordinary katana with an hexagonal tsuba and a white hilt. The Zanpakutō's spirit takes the form of a pure white, genderless wolf. *Shikai: It's release command is '''"May the Fangs of Heaven Bear upon us". Kurokawa makes a horizontal slash with his right hand. His Shikai's form is that of a wide, elegantly curved blade, the hilt of the Zanpakutō stays the same and the back half of blade has a dark edge. The blade is about the length of a nodachi. It's most prominent feature though, is a curved groove which begins at the top of the hilt and ends near the start of the blade, giving it a semi-circle shape. **'Tenma Jumon no Douka'* (天文キ, Demon Spell Absorption): The only technique of Ookami no Shoukan, this technique allows Kurokawa to have his Zanpakutō to absorb the energy of any Kidō spell Kuro can cast, this causes the blade to have a sharper cutting edge, along with having numerous other abilities that the kidō supplies it. The rule of thumb is that if a high-level Kidō was absorbed, the attack is stronger and more taxing on Kurokawa than if a low-level Kidō was absorbed. *'Bankai':Shoukan no Mikoto(翔白尊 Great Deity of Redemption): Kurokawa's bankai takes the form of a large, intricately designed longsword, it is noticeably larger and longer than his shikai, which in itself is the length of a nodaichi and has a rather wide blade in itself. The bankai doesn't alter any physical aspects of Kurokawa's appearance, however, the abilities of his bankai often bathe him in a glowing orange/red aura. **'Enhanced Tenma Jumon no Douka': An enhanced variation of Kurokawa's shikai ability, allowing him more control over the absorption of Kidō along with an increase in said Kidō's power. **'Reiatsu Douka'* (霊圧キ Spiritual Pressure Absorption): An extremely powerful technique, Kurokawa's blade along with him starts glowing orange, the reiatsu emanating from Kurokawa disappears, converging into the blade of his bankai, causing it to fully glow bright orange. While under the effects of Kuro's absorbed reiatsu, the blade's cutting power increases. However, it consumes a vast amount of Kurokawa's reiatsu in the process. **'Tenma Jumon no Yūgō'* (天文融合 Demon Spell Fusion): Kurokawa's ultimate technique, it's function is to augment and fuse different Kidō into one potent Kidō blast, which usually causes an extreme amount of destruction. The fusion of Kidō seems to be limited to only two spells (it is unknown if more can be fused) and while the Kidō can be held in the bankai, it is extremely difficult and tiring to do so. The scale of the destructive force is determined by the power of the parent Kidō, with the more powerful variations being able to cause potential harm to anyone in the vicinity. However, regardless of the power of the parent Kidō, the destructive force of the blast is extremely powerful. These power levels are bolstered to ludicrous levels of power while being used in conjunction with the hollow mask, causing explosions that are visibly shocking to the likes of even Hikari Maebure. Hollowfication Hollow Mask: Tadayoshi's hollow mask resembles what seems to be an apathetic face, which has several orange stripes on it. When donning the mask, Kurokawa's sclera oddly stay white instead of turning to the typical colour of black (although he sports dark lines around his eyes) and his iris' turn to a distinct gold colour. :Power Augmentation: While donning the mask, Tadayoshi's hollow powers supplement his shinigami abilities, enhancing them approximately by 50%. For example, Kurokawa's kidō has been shown to be immensely more destructive than normal, as firing sōkatsui's created sizable craters on impact, with one being mistaken as a Sōren Sōkatsui. It has also been shown him firing them at an abnormally fast rate, pressuring opponents as powerful as Hikari Maebure with minimal energy loss. :His physical prowess also experiences an impressive boost, with him being able to keep up with Kuragari's hollowfiction enhanced melee skills & stand his ground against the overwhelmingly powerful blows of Hikari Maebure. Stats Normal Hollowfied Appearances The Dark War Arc The Spectre of the Past Arc Category:Fanon Character Category:Fanon Category:Kido Corps Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Captain Category:Protagonists Category:Stylx